


How Would You Know?

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton set the strangest homework sometimes and Stiles had <i>so</i> been right about his chemistry teacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Would You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is being a weirdo and only coming out with silly little snippets like this - sorry!

”Hey Der?”

“Hmm?” He could tell that Derek didn’t put down the book he was reading but he was pretty sure his husband did raise his eyebrows slightly in query.

“How would you know if I was possessed?” Stiles spat the toothpaste in the sink, baring his teeth and tilting his head up and down. 

“What?”

“Possessed. How would you know if I was possessed? I mean, it could happen right?”

“Stiles—“ He turned to see Derek in the bathroom doorway, taking a moment to enjoy the view of his husband in well-worn sleep pants. 

“What would be the first sign—to you I mean.” Rinsing his toothbrush, he put it into the glass and turned to lean against the basin. Derek was obviously considering something, his brows furrowed in thought. 

“You wouldn’t want to play CoD with Scott.” 

“Really? _Really_? That would be the first sign to you?” Head tilted to the side, Stiles considered Derek’s words. They weren’t actually a bad barometer as things went—throughout the initial werewolf shenanigans and college, Scott and he had managed to continued playing CoD and Halo regularly, often using it as a means of bonding when words were too difficult. But still—his unwillingness to play Xbox games seemed a pretty flimsy way of ascertaining that he was still him. 

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Stiles watched as Derek moved towards him, enjoying the play of muscles in his chest, the light in those hazel eyes as they travelled over his own form. 

“It’s not so much all of a sudden. It’s happened before and you guys refused to believe me.”

“Okay, yes, your chemistry teacher, Harris was possessed by a nogitsune and that was why the last year at Beacon Hills was so difficult. But to be fair, you _did_ just sound like you were complaining about your school work.” 

“But I was right—the dude was intent on causing chaos everywhere! I knew it when all of those pop quizzes were on subjects we’d never studied! But no, the only person who believed me was Jackson of all people—even Lydia thought I was just panicking about Valedictorian!”

“Stiles—pay attention. Why are you bringing this up now—is there something we need to be worried about?” Stiles could sense the way that Derek had tensed up, obviously gearing himself up to handle danger and he hurried to reassure him.

“No, no—I was just curious. Deaton gave me some more homework and I was wondering about the whole possession thing in terms of figuring out how we’d be able to tell.” Stroking Derek’s arms soothingly, Stiles shifted forward and with no warning pressed his hands onto Derek’s shoulders before lithely jumping up so that his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist. He loved the way Derek automatically grabbed at his ass, holding him in place as he turned from the bathroom and began to walk back into the bedroom. Sometimes all of that werewolf strength was such a turn-on—actually, who was he kidding, it was **always** a turn on. He gave a slight oof as Derek tossed him gently onto the bed, following him down until he was covered by that delicious body. 

“You want to know how I would really be able to tell?” Stiles let his head fall back, baring his throat to Derek’s mouth as he began to kiss and suck at the exposed skin. Submitting, making himself vulnerable to anything Derek wanted to do never failed to get him laid and he smirked even as his hips jerked in response to a small bite to the side of his neck. He was going to have to hide some impressive hickeys tomorrow. But he really was meant to be doing his homework….

“Uh-huh—how would you be able to tell? Apart from scent and touch I mean. Would it take me saying no in bed—would you feel a disturbance in the werewolf force?“ It took a real effort to concentrate on what he was saying when Derek was doing _that_ but he was trying. Sort of.

“No, none of that. I’d know you were possessed because your jokes might actually be funny!” 

“Har de har!”

“So this homework—it’s on demonomania then?”

“No, not really – it just got me thinking about it. Besides, who wants to talk about being possessed by a boring old demon when I can be possessed right now by a big ole alpha werewolf?”

“And that statement I can agree with!” It looked like his homework would have to wait…

* * *


End file.
